


美妙惩罚

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Magic, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“马上就要开会了，你把我拉到厕所里来是准备……”Sean靠在洗手台看着那位把门锁上的格林，“这点时间对你我而言都太短了不是么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	美妙惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文献给红包数额最低的裤衩君【我一直觉得qq群里抽奖能抽到一分钱的人都是牛逼的人，你奏是！】

“马上就要开会了，你把我拉到厕所里来是准备……”Sean靠在洗手台看着那位把门锁上的格林，“这点时间对你我而言都太短了不是么？”  
Nick抿了下唇，他笑着看向他的Captain，“对于那个案子的处理你不准备说什么？”  
“I’m your Captain 。”Sean看着Nick靠近，他有些紧张的换了站姿，“我想我有决定权。”  
Nick只是安静地盯着Sean的双眼直勾勾的看着，他似笑非笑走上前，“ I’m your boyfriend .”  
“我们可以回家再说，没有顾及你的感受是我不好。”Sean想要后退，但是他身后就是洗手台。  
Nick啧啧嘴，他把手放到Sean腰间，“转过去，把裤子脱下……”  
Sean挑眉看向眼前人，“你真准备在这里上我？”他话刚说完就被Nick擒着腰转过身去。  
“你自己解开。”Nick手插着裤袋，对视着镜子中的那个俊朗男子，“我们好像还没在镜子前面做过……”  
Sean认命一般的将皮带解开，他咬着唇看着镜子中的自己，褪下了西裤，手撑在洗手台上，话语中带着赌气，“想要怎么玩都随你。”说着他沉下腰回望着身后的格林。  
“这可是你说的”看着眼前修长而紧实的长腿以及那挺翘的臀部，Nick忍不住伸手撩开遮掩住腰部的西服衬衫，将那健美而性感的曲线暴露在空气中，“这点时间时间对我俩而言确实不够。”Nick的手游走那光滑的背脊之上，覆上轻重不一的吮吻，同时手指勾画着那褶皱处的外围，不经提醒送入一个指节，便听到了Sean一声细微的呻吟。  
  
Sean则挺起臀部迎合着Nick的手指，他收缩着后穴的肌肉，有意牵引或者说是勾引身后人，沉下腰紧绷着身体，他看向了镜子里的景象，对于自己饥渴如荡妇一般的主动迎合，Sean说不上讨厌，而这个画面也让他性致盎然。  
感受到了指节被热烈欢迎，Nick索性弯曲手指刺激着身前的人，听得呻吟起伏，他又忽然抽出手指。  
不满地哼了声，Sean只感到穴口一阵凉意，随后又是异物挺入的感觉，手指和那未知物体一同进入自己，细碎的快感与不适相互交叠，那物体给他一种冰凉的触感。Sean克制着呻吟扭过身看向身后人，只见到Nick将类似于珠链一样的东西缓慢地塞到他体内，刚才的进去的只是一小段，而Nick正在把剩下的也全部塞入。每一节珠子进入都会带来快感，结构明晰的珠链摩挲着他的甬道内壁，而他也放松配合着那珠链的进入。  
  
Sean挺起臀部迎合着珠链的塞入，他气息有些紊乱，喉间的细小呻吟自由地倾泻而出，“你到底……啊…”  
Nick忽然一个用力，把珠链全部塞入了Sean体内，“我知道你还想继续，但我们还要开会不是么？”他主动替Sean将西裤拉好，他伸手搂住身前人的腰侧，指尖划过那一处的硬挺，随后又从后面替他系上了皮带，“开完会再继续。”  
Sean直起身不解地看向镜子中的Nick，他眉毛有些皱起，看起来很不情愿“你准备让塞着那玩意开会？”  
“去开会吧，不准拿出来。”Nick隔着布料捏了下那挺翘的臀部，“再不走可要迟到了。”  
Sean转过身看着眼前不怀好意的格林，他抿着唇快速整理了自己身上的衣物，“一个多小时的会议，让我塞着这个……你不如直接上了我。”  
Nick忍着笑意看着Sean整好仪容走向门口，“你也说了这点时间不够…”  
“Shut up …”Sean语气带着埋怨不耐，他忍受着那莫名地异物感快速向会议室赶去。  
  
  
Nick踩着点走进会议室，人员们依次而坐，会议开始后便拉上窗帘将灯光调暗直接放出大屏幕上的案情报告。  
“我一会儿还有个市政厅的电话会议。”Sean打开上次会议记录，扫了眼在座的人员，“所以你们加快汇报速度，会议上来不及说的可以发我邮箱里。”  
Nick眼神放在资料上，忍住不让自己露出笑意，他手撑太阳穴靠在椅子上，余光则瞥向了Sean。  
两个小组汇报结束，差不多二十多分钟里Sean一直维持一个状态坐着，没有换过一个姿势，他靠在桌上将注意力都放在屏幕上。  
“武力调查科会在下周找你们会谈，毕竟在抓捕时发生了枪击战，他们为了确保程序上的正确会来找你们问询，你们好好配合。”Sean将手上的报告整理放到一边，忽然感到体内一阵酥麻，险些叫出声的他咬着唇克制住，意识到是体内那珠链跳蛋的作用，他目光扫向那位始作俑者，而那位格林正若无其事地写着笔记，另一只手自然地垂在桌下。  
  
Sean心里一下子想要将那位使坏的格林撕成碎片，而一阵阵袭来的快感让他没有机会再想太多。  
Nick一脸淡然地看向Sean，继而将另一手上的开关再次打开，并且一下子将频率调高至中档。看着Sean脸色微变，低下头紧紧握住手中的钢笔，在努力调整克制着自己的气息，Nick心里已然泛起笑意，他乐于见到这个男人克制自己欲望的模样，不过他还不准备太过刺激到Sean，所以转而又降下了频率。  
Sean忍耐着，将钢笔放到一旁将眼神放到会议记录上，“那个被媒体广泛关注的抢劫案尽快破掉……必须，必须要尽快侦破。”他低下头隐藏着脸上的神色，给人感觉有些低沉，“我想…你们也…你们绝对不会想要看到那些记者。就像是闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼。”Sean左手暗自牢牢抓住膝盖，他快要被震动带来的快感给逼得呻吟，必须要发言的他连说话都带着克制，透着点咬牙切齿的意味。  
  
旁人不过是以为Captain记恨于那些扰人的媒体，而Nick清楚地知道，Sean是因为跳蛋所带来的快感，语序变得有些混乱，说话的语调克制意味极其明显。会议上三十多个人是刑事和内务调查两方的人员，都是Sean的下属，他不可能也不允许自己在众人面前失态，这事关他的自尊。  
对于自己这样激烈的行为，Nick有过一丝犹豫，不过当他看到Sean几乎完美地克制住，并且依旧能好好主持会议时，他觉得自己还能来得再刺激点。  
“Marcum ，一会儿我先讲。”Nick对着身旁的同事轻声说着，“Captain脾气不妙，你手上的案子还没进展，我怕……所以，地雷让我先踩”  
“太感谢了！我请你喝咖啡。”Marcum满脸感激和Nick交换了一个眼神，他抹了下额头的微汗。  
Nick看了下远处的恒温器，确实是十八摄氏度，这位同事看来是被Sean吓得不轻。  
  
同样额头泛起薄汗的还有Sean，他手撑额头听着汇报总结，另一只手则是紧紧扣着膝盖，即便是痛感明显也不放松。  
“Captain，上次我提交了子弹调查报告，和跨州犯案的抢劫团伙有关，FBI已经来问询案情。”Danrk 警探汇报得差不多才谈起了这个让人不爽的问题，“我需要移交给他们么？”  
Sean感觉自己的眉心都在跳动，他思维已经要从这间屋子里抽离，对于克制自己的生理反应，和压制自己勃起的欲望好像才是主要的事情，可是对于下属征求意见，他又必须回应，刚想要开口就感觉体内的震动感再度增强，他只得要紧牙关才堪堪压制住那要将他逼疯的快感，Sean不由得瞥向了Nick的方向，即刻又收回了视线，调整着呼吸看向Danrk警探，面上毫无表情。  
  
“Captain？”Danrk被Sean面无表情和刻意平复呼吸的行为有些吓到，他忽然有些后悔自己为什要问这个愚蠢的问题。  
“这案子涉及双重谋杀和枪支贩卖……”Sean靠在椅背上，手撑额头看起来有些不耐，“枪支贩卖交给FBI，其余的，管好你能管的。”  
“知道了。”Danrk立刻回答道，他走回自己的座位坐好，安抚似的喝了口面前的咖啡。  
克制再克制，Sean感觉自己要被逼疯了，甬道内壁不自觉地摩挲着那珠链形状的跳蛋，震动时强时弱，如果不是在和人开会，他或许早就肆意呻吟出声，可是众目睽睽之下，他怎么敢放松自己。  
  
Nick离开座位，示意文书助理切换文件，“对于之前那个灭门案，具体情况Captain你应该都已经了解……这个犯人也是多年前另一个谋杀案的凶手。”  
Sean从Nick离开位置开始，就基本失去了语言逻辑能力，震动被Nick再度调高，快感纷沓袭来，他侧低着头，手紧抓着自己的大腿，他用力极大，以至于自己都觉得很痛，可他还是想要呻吟，他已经完全硬挺起来，西裤紧箍着勃起的阴茎。为什么还不放过他，Sean难耐地坐直身体，他靠着会议桌像是在听Nick说话，而自己却根本听不进。  
“对于另一个谋杀案，也有了物证，但是起诉或许有困难，Captain，我觉得或许可以考虑你之前说的协议认罪。”Nick走近Sean ，他看着眼前男人脸上渗出了微微薄汗，一只手丝毫不管疼痛地紧抓着大腿，“Captain ，你有什么意见？”说罢他手插着裤子口袋看向Sean，一手则是又再度调高震动频率。  
Sean感觉自己马上就要忍耐不住，他带着求助的眼神妄想眼前的警探，而警探似乎不为所动。  
“Captain？……看你脸色不是很好。”Nick语气关心地说着，他走近一步关切的看着Sean。  
“我没事。”Sean强撑着坐直身体，他竭尽最大的力量克制住自己的语句，而下体感觉随时都会要释放，这个糟糕的处境让他出于快感边缘而不得自由，“由你决定，你是案子…负责的人。”  
Nick又将频率调低，他还是不想放过眼前这人，“我明天上交完整报告。”他露出笑意走回座位，看着身旁的同事也上前开始汇报，Nick则有把玩起了手中的遥控，将频率调得时快时慢，不给Sean丝毫喘息机会。  
  
Nick看着同事们一个个离开会议室，只留下他同Sean，还有收拾文件的文书助理，而Sean则是坐在位子上并未移动，他当然知道是为什么，先不说那还未停下震动的跳蛋，但就Sean本身而言，一个多小时的会议里，有四十分钟都是在面对着跳蛋的快感折磨，Sean要是能好好走路，那Nick反而会觉得奇怪。  
“后续的交给我就好，我有事要和Captain说……”Nick笑着和助理打了招呼，拿过了会议室的钥匙，Nick目送着助理离开，随即走到门前将会议室大门反锁。   
  
Sean仿佛是送了一口气靠在椅背上，他呼吸紊乱，瞪着眼看向走来的Grimm，“你还想怎么样？”  
“你说过随便我怎么玩的。”Nick站着倚靠在会议桌旁，附身上前，伸手轻薄似的钳住了Sean的下颚，同时另一手拿出遥控，将频率调节至最高点，“我知道会议室是可以隔音的，所以，让我好好玩…”吻上那印着极浅牙印的唇瓣，Nick贪婪地汲取着Sean的气息，舌尖轻巧地撬开牙关，纠缠着拨撩着，对于吻这个男人，他从来不会感到丝毫厌倦。  
Sean缓慢地回应着Nick的邀请，不是他冷淡，而是实在没有太多的精力再来应对。腰间被揽住，Nick一把拉起了靠在椅背上的Sean。  
“啊……”Sean惊呼似的呻吟了，他近一个小时的折磨让他有些腿软，双手攀上Nick的肩膀，对于Nick伸手解他皮带这行为，更是完全配合。  
Nick把手伸进Sean的裤子里，他抚弄着那胀到发硬的坚挺，Sean身上不自觉的颤栗让他喜爱不已，“想让我上你，也得先把东西拿出来。”  
“我真想对你说脏话……”Sean有些抗拒地想要推开Nick，然而自己却被擒住身体，被Nick粗暴地推到了会议桌上。  
“别逼我把你捆起来。”Nick褪下Sean的西裤，转而就‘啪’的一声拍在Sean臀部上，留下一个红印，“你身上某些部位的质感总是好到让我怀疑是不是人造的……”  
  
Sean没有回应，他只是喘息着，他体内的震动没有停下来，依旧在奋力将他推向高潮边缘。  
解开自己的裤子的Nick，看着那挺翘的臀部，忍不住又掌掴了几下，激起Sean一阵呻吟，指尖划过股沟，在褶皱处打了个转就直接伸进了后穴里，他想要把那珠链取出。  
Sean挺着臀部主动迎合，他的呻吟不加克制，跳蛋的震动刺激早就把他理智带走大半，“Nick，快点进来…”  
Nick手指勾着珠链向外扯出，而只出来了一节，Sean的内壁仿佛是不舍一般紧紧地吸着它，饶有兴趣地打量着Sean的身躯，Nick另一只手伸向了自己口袋，把手机放到了桌上，“你要先自己拿出来。”  
  
牵着Sean的手，带到他自己后穴处，Nick故意将震动调大，听着一阵悦耳的喘息，他感觉自己也已经硬得不行了，同时他打开手机调整到了摄像模式。  
Sean沉下腰，露出了Nick再为熟悉不过却怎么都看不厌的性感背脊曲线，他的腿有些酸软，甚至有些发抖，手指抓着那还震动着的珠链跳蛋一节节向外，每一节的抽出，都引起他一阵颤栗，然而他并没有停下，伴随着断断续续的呻吟，他总算将折磨了他许久的珠链拿了出来，并且毫不自制地蹭着身后的格林。  
“Who is my Bitch？”nick轻笑着念叨了一句，随后就直接挺入，缓缓抽出而后则是持续而猛力的贯穿。  
“Me…”Sean昂起头主动迎合着，说是下半身主导也好，说是欲望冲昏头脑也罢，反正他爱死这个状态了，渴望已久的真实贯穿，而不再是工具的单调折磨，在这种状态下，Nick就是把他捆起来艹，他都不会说一个‘不’字。  
  
Nick持续进入着，同时还把握住Sean的硬挺，他一下一下地刺激套弄着，给予快感，但不希望Sean高潮。  
对于内壁的充实感和源源不断的快感，Sean甘之如饴，他毫无克制地释放出喉间的呻吟，每当Nick抽出阴茎他就急不可耐地迎上。  
“既然你这么主动……”Nick不再挺入，而是缓缓抽出阴茎离开了Sean，不过不等Sean抗议，他又将顶端送入甬道，“现在你自己动。”  
不需要教导，Sean主动晃动着臀部，比之前更加入迷地迎合着，他现在显然完全不懂自制力为何物，只是遵循本能，追逐快感，肆意而诱人的呻吟声更是刺激得Nick想要做更多。  
紧握般钳制住Sean的下体，引起了身下人一阵不满，Nick则将手机拍下的视频放到Renard面前，点下了播放键，“来看看你的模样……”  
看着身下人专注看着自己之前的动作，Nick又主动开始挺进，他时快时慢地顶弄，不变的是那用力的贯穿，他喜欢看Sean被他贯穿得颤栗叫出声的样子。  
在不经过任何的抚弄，Sean就这样在边看着自己视频，边被贯穿的情况下，被艹的射了出来。  
  
Sean 支撑起身，草草擦拭了甬道内不断流出的白浊，顺手将手机递给它的主人，“I am not proud ,but I know you love my slut side.”  
“Yep……can't help myself ”Nick点开手机删除视频，看着显然还没尽兴的那位，“回家试试对着镜子的？”  
“这个主意我喜欢…”Sean笑着拉过那位衣衫整齐的格林用力吻上，他显然还没有被喂饱。  
  
  
The End


End file.
